The Start of Something New
by 8erG8er8You
Summary: CC is pregnant, and guess who is the father! I guess you're just going to have to read to find out:)!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't post this in the middle of my other story, but I was watching the episode of Friends where Rachel is first pregnant, and a pesky idea churned up in my mind, so, here you go! A possible sequel if enough reviews, but I'm not promising!;)**

It had been two full months since that night.

Maxwell and Fran's wedding night, where she could remember it all clearly. She could remember going back to the mansion with Niles to "get her contracts and scripts", even though she knew fair and well that there was no production in process in honor of the newly weds. But, as it usually went, her intoxication overpowered her, and she ended up finding herself sitting at the table in the Sheffield's kitchen, Niles next to her, eating out of a gallon ice cream carton.

_"I don't know why I even try anymore," she said, meaning for only herself to hear, but it came out louder than wanted. And the just-as-drunk butler next to her heard it clearly, he also saw the pain stricken expression on her face that broke his heart. _

_He lifted his hand that seemed oddly heavy, and softly rested it on her's, immediately feeling the warmth that the Ice Queen surprisingly held. _

_CC looked up from her ice cream and straight into his eyes that were looking right back at her._

_Her eyes are so blue, he thought, looking into the cerulean pools of emotion that flooded out of them. _

_"Try what anymore?" he softly asked, not taking his eyes from her's. She broke her gaze, looking down at her ice cream, and glancing at his hand that was still on her's. She tried to fight back a stray tear, but failed miserably as she felt the cold salty liquid trail down her milky white cheek._

_"Living, having a life, to find someone who loves me," she said quietly, almost a whisper. _

_Niles faced her. Slowly and hesitantly, he lifted his other hand to her cheek, caressing it softly and wiping away the tear at the same time. She looked at him, her eyes glossy as she tried to understand what the man she secretly admired was doing._

_"CC, you are so beautiful. Please, don't take yourself for granted," he said warmly, his deep blue eyes matching her's in a loving glare. CC sucked in her breath silently at his words. She felt her heart pumping slightly faster. She couldn't hold back the small smile that appeared on her red painted lips. _

_To his surprise, Niles felt her fingers intertwine with his._

_"You don't mean that," she shyly said, searching his eyes for the humorous glisten that signaled he was joking. She didn't see it. Niles shook his head, stroking her cheek._

_"I would never joke about that, CC," he said right before he softly pulled her lips to his, all his emotion flooding out of him. After the shock that sparked through her body, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and running her tongue along his lower lip._

"CC? CC!"

CC was pulled from her thoughts as she found herself back on the green leather couch in Maxwell's office, the same man looking at her from the desk with concern.

"Huh?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I asked you if you found a date for the backer's party tonight," Maxwell said for the third time, getting aggrivated. CC faintly smiled and nodded.

"Yes, um, Niles is escorting me," she said before looking down at her contracts, thinking of the very man.

_"Ms. Babcock, when was the last time you had sexual intercouses?" the nurse asked, holding the clipboard on her lap. CC blinked. _

_"Uh, just about two months ago, the fourteenth of June," she said slowly. The nurse nodded and wrote something down quickly. CC looked at her, wondering when the plump red headed woman would talk again, the room awkwardly silent._

_"Okay, CC. We're just going to take a few tests, and by the time you're out of here, you should know the cause of your illness lately," the lady said, standing up and walking out of the small room._

_Suddenly, CC felt nauseous just like she had earlier the same morning._

_Forty minutes later, after taking several tests that she didn't know the names of, except for a blood test, CC sat on the sterile, uncomfortable bed. The doctor told her the wait would be about twenty minutes for the results, and told her that it would go by quickly._

_"Quickly my ass," she muttered right before the door to the room opened, and her doctor, a tall brunette with warm brown eyes walked in with a warm smile to match them. CC sat up from leaning against the wall, her heart suddenly beating faster._

_"Well, the test states everything is normal and fine," Dr. Anderson started. CC sighed and smiled._

_'Thank god,' she thought. 'What did I think was wrong with me anyway? What, the worst thing that could happen would be being pregnant!' she snickered and rolled her eyes at her crazy predicament. _

_"But, the exciting news is that you're two months into your pregnancy," the doctor finished. CC smiled._

_"Thank you Doctor Anderson, I'm glad I'm fi-" CC stopped dead in her tracks, rewinding the last ten seconds in her mind. Her blue eyes practically popped out of her sockets, and her jaw plummeted toward the floor._

_"I'm what?" she said, blankly staring at the doctor. Dr. Anderson nodded._

_"You're two months pregnant," she said with a smile. CC froze._

_"I'm what?" was all she could say for the next ten minutes._

CC shivered at the memory.

She was pregnant, and Niles was the father. She felt tears prick at her eyes and quickly stood up, immediately regretting it as her head started to spin, and her surroundings were blurred. Maxwell noticed her leaning, and quickly stood, barely catching her as she fell.

"CC! CC, are you alright?" he asked, pulling her into his arms and setting her up on the couch. CC nodded, grabbing her forehead.

"This stupid pregnancy sucks," she said, not thinking about her words until they were long out of her mouth. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Maxwell, who had the same expression. He looked at her after she leaned against the back of the couch.

"CC, are you pregnant?" he asked, looking at her. CC looked up at him, her eyes completely vulnerable.

"Yes," she said quickly before slowly standing up and walking out of the office, heading to her penthouse to get ready for the party.

* * *

Before she knew it, she was ringing the doorbell to the mansion, wearing a gorgeous one strapped blue dress that accented her eyes greatly. Her hair was put up into a braid that wound into a golden bun with corkscrew strands that fell by her face.

She wore her favorite silver sandals that were barely and inch high, so that she would still be shorter than Niles. Speaking of the man, he opened the door in front of her, and a smile grew across his face.

"Oh Ms. Babcock, you look magnificent," he said reaching for her hand and pulling her into the foyer. CC blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks Niles," she said as Max and Fran entered to room. Maxwell shot a look at CC, still shocked about her secret that evidently nobody but him knew, and by the look she gave him, she wanted to keep it that way.

They finally got to the party, picked up several good backers, danced, and now, the four of them were sitting at their table eating their dinner.

Fran sat by CC, and watched in shock as CC basically devoured her plate.

Knowing CC for six years, Fran knew the woman was not the one to eat constantly and heftily. Figuring from her slim figure, Fran knew CC was probably given strict amounts of food as a child to keep her skinny as she grew, and the habit to not eat much grew into adulthood.

Boy how she wished she was like that.

Fran knew something was up by the way Maxwell looked at CC all night, and by the way she was eating. Shrugging away, she started on her daily Fine Family Gossip.

"So, ya all know my cousin Marsha, right? Well guess who is pregnant again, without a husband, or anybody to care for her!" she said, shaking her head. Max saw CC sink in her chair slightly, looking at her bare plate.

"Well, it's done all the time Fran, maybe she wanted a child," Maxwell said, still looking at CC. Fran shook her head.

"Max, do you know how hard it is to raise a kid on your own? You have to take off work all the time, schlepping them to appointments, activities. You never get to share their love with the person you love. Ugh, I feel so bad for anybody who has to deal with that!" she said, chewing on her chicken. Maxwell sighed.

"How about we talk about something else?" Maxwell said, smiling at CC who looked darn near to bursting in tears.

"I agree," she said carelessly as she grabbed a wine from a waiter, and sipped it. Max's eyes widened.

"CC!" he said quickly. CC's eyes widened also, looking down at the wine. Fran eyed her suspiciously, and Niles laughed. Turning away from everybody at her table, she slowly spit the wonderful tasting liquid back into the glass.

Fran's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, realizing what was going on.

"Oh Ms. Babcock! You're pregnant aren't you?" she said with a bright smile.

Niles spit his turkey out, landing straight in CC's wine. She barely noticed as she glared at the former nanny, who also knew she screwed up. CC raised her hand to her forehead, sitting back in her chair. Niles looked at her.

"You're pregnant?" he said. She slowly nodded, wanting to die in a hole at the moment. Quickly and shockingly, CC stood from the table, and ran out of the ballroom. Niles looked at Max, who nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

Niles found CC out in the corridor, tears fluently slipping down her face in a mix with her mascara. Niles pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"CC, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, no matter who the father is," he mumbled into her hair.

"You," she said between sobs, pulling away and looking at him, her eyes red.

"You are the father, Niles," she said quietly. He let go of her, his eyes widening as he looked at the woman he loved.

"How am I the father?" he asked, stepping back. This was exactly what she was expecting. Anger flooded through her. She wasn't sure if it was because of her hormones, or the fact that she wanted to rip his head off.

"You know how this fucking happened Niles! You're such an idiot! Because of you, because you just had to make me feel better that night I'm going to turn into a horrendous ugly blimp! You fucking bastard!" she yelled before violently wiping away her tears and storming out of the party, leaving Niles standing there in pure shock.

* * *

CC sat in her apartment on her black leather sofa. She stared into blankness as all she wanted to do was die. Niles probably hated her with all his guts for two reasons. One, because she went bazerc on him, calling him any word she could think up at the moment. And two, because she was carrying his baby that he probably didn't want.

"Oh my god," she moaned as she felt the unmistakable sickness crawl up her body once again. She ran to the bathroom and barely got there in time when she let out all her contents in the toilet.

Niles exited the elevator, a bouquet of flowers in his right hand and a large box of chocolates in the other. He felt terrible to his reaction when CC told him that she was pregnant, and wanted her to know that he was going to be with her every second that he could.

He came up to her door, one of the only three on the entire penthouse floor. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Nothing.

His heart skipped a beat as he rang it again, getting the same response. Where was she? He reached up on the door frame, and pulled out a small compartment, practically invisible to a human eye if they didn't know it was there. He smiled when he looked in it to see her spare key.

Quickly pulling it out he put the box back and slid the key in the door, slowly opening it. When he heard her in the bathroom, he dropped the chocolates and flowers and ran to her. He quickly barged into the bathroom and leaned down by her, still retching into the toilet.

He pulled her soft hair back out of her way and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, CC," he whispered to her, knowing how much she hated being sick. She sat back and leaned up against the shower, looking at him with dark eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, exasperated. He faintly smiled and tucked her sparkling blonde hair behind her ear and out of her beautiful face.

"I came here to be with the woman I love, who is carrying my child," he said softly, sitting closer to him. She shook her head, completely ready to pass out.

"Shut the fuck up, Niles. I'm not in the mood for your crap," she said simply. He sat back, knowing to not mess with her at the moment. After she refused to get up, too tired, he simply lifted her up like she weighed nothing, and carried her to her room.

"Niles, seriously, why are you here?" she said, laying in her bed and looking up at him with weak eyes.

"Because, CC, I love you. I want to be here with you, and with our baby," he said softly, smoothing out her hair. She looked at him, her mouth slightly ajar.

"You love me?" she said quietly. He nodded, a small smile on his face.

"You _and _our baby," he said. She couldn't help but smile. She leaned up and snaked her arms around his neck, matching his lips with hers.

"I love you, too," she mumbled against his lips before she pulled him into the bed with her.

**I hope you guys liked it! Should I make a sequel? If I get enough reviews I will!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so amazing! Sorry it took me forever to update, I was having problems with my computer! As of request, the story continues!**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They really made me motivated to continue! More reviews and I'll post more FAST, I promise! Scouts Honor!;)**

CC sat up in bed quickly, looking to her left to see Niles still sleeping peacefully in his white T-Shirt and shorts. She quickly jumped out of bed, ignoring the beautiful view of Central Park from her window with the orange and red leaves blowing in the wind.

It had been a month since she told Niles that she was pregnant, and yet she still had morning sickness.

Niles fluttered his eyes open to hear CC in the bathroom. He sighed, feeling horrible for her. He stood from the bed, and walked into the bathroom, pulling her hair back like he did the first night. He grabbed a wash cloth, and soaked it in cool water.

CC leaned back, resting against the wall. Niles sat down by her and held the rag to her head.

"Niles, what if something is wrong?" she asked, looking over at him, her eyes light and vulnerable and filled with worry. Niles took her hair in his hand and tucked it behind her ear so that he could see her face.

"CC, I promise nothing is wrong," he said, She smiled.

"I love you," she softly said. He smiled back at her, rubbing her cheek with his soft thumb.

"I love you, too," he said softly before standing and helping her up. He gave her a tight hug and pulled away, looking her in the eyes.

"No matter what, I will always love you," he said. She blushed slightly and he smiled.

"Hey, today is our day off, how about we go out on a date, Central Park? We could go to the Rainbow Room, my treat," he said with a smile. She smiled and nodded

"Okay," she said before rushing out of the room to change. He headed to the guest room to change into his clothes, and when he came back, the bedroom door was locked.

"CC? Why is the door locked?" he asked. He heard her voice muffled from the bathroom in her response.

"I don't want you to see me until I'm finished," she said. He rolled his eyes playfully and smiled, heading to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Twenty minutes later, he heard the door open.

"Okay, turn around and close your eyes, " he heard her say. He shrugged and did what he was told until he felt long arms wrap around him.

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yes, you can," she said stepping back.

He turned around, and suddenly he couldn't feel his legs. There she stood, the girl of his dreams, wearing a beautiful icy blue and silver sweater, and dark skinny jeans with strappy stilettos that made her just his height.

"Do ya like?" she asked, spinning around to show off her new clothes that she had gotten the other day when Fran offered to go with her. He smiled. She literatly was glowing, her hair fell to her shoulders in a carelessly perfect way. Her eyes were bluer than he had ever seen because of her sweater and her skin glowed.

He embraced her in his arms.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said with a smile that she couldn't resist.

"I'm taking you like," she said quietly before she matched his lips to her's in a searing kiss.

* * *

"CC, you can tell me anything, I promise! Who is he?" Fran said sitting with CC at the kitchen table. She took her coffee cup in her hand and sipped it, looking at her newly acquired friend. CC looked at her with a look that said "are you serious?"

Fran sighed.

"You have to tell me who the father is! I'm going to die!" she said bouncing in her seat. CC smiled, remembering Niles' comeback for when she said that to him.

"You say it but you don't mean it," his voice echoed in her head, wishing he was here now instead of getting groceries. She smiled at the memory of their date the day before, strolling in Central Park and eating at the Rainbow Room.

_"CC, you look absolutely ravishing," Niles said as they sat on a park bench, caressing her soft cheek with his hand. She smiled up at him and looked into his deep blue eyes._

_"Do you want to have a boy or a girl?" she asked quietly. He sat back and looked at her in confusion. _

_"That was random, why?" he asked, pulling her to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled._

_"Just wondering. So what's your answer?" she asked, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder, looking out at the softball and baseball games playing across the open field._

_"I'm not sure. The thought of a boy is nice, but to be honest, seeing a miniature you would make my heart melt," he said, running his hand through her hair._

_"I'd think a mini you would be adorable," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. He laughed lightly which sent electricity through her._

She was torn by her thoughts from a perfectly manicured hand waving in front of her face.

"CC! CC! Are you okay?" Fran said. CC blinked several times and was pulled from her memory.

"Oh, ya," she said, looking down at her salad. Fran looked at her.

"So when are ya due?" Fran said, smiling. CC looked up at her and gave a faint smile.

"Oh, uh, March 16," she said. Fran squealed, causing CC to cover her ear.

"Oh that's so fabulous! I'm going to get the cutest clothes after we find out if it's a girl or a boy!" Fran said. CC smiled.

"Fran, I just want you to know that I'm glad you're here for me, it really helps to have a friend like you by my side. Well, other than Ni-" she stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say. Fran looked at her, her mouth ajar and her eyes wide as she leaned onto the table close to CC.

"I mean," CC said, stuttering as she tried to correct herself, but it was too late. A smile quickly spread across Fran's face.

"Oh. My. God. Niles! It's Niles isn't it!" she said. She jumped up from her chair and hugged CC. After a moment of shock, CC sighed and hugged her back.

Just at that moment Niles decided to walk in the door with a paper bag. Fran smiled brightly.

"Oh Niles, Mazel Tov! Ya gonna have a kid before I do!" she said, wrapping her arms around Niles' neck. CC stood up, a smile on her face. Niles looked at her over Fran's shoulder with confusing eyes, and she nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sheffield," Niles said after she pulled back. Fran gently slapped his shoulder, a grin on her face.

"Oh, Scarecrow, I don't care what Max says, for cryin' out loud call me Fran!" she said before embracing him in another hug.

Fran pulled out a chair next to CC and sat across from them. Niles and CC sat down next to each other and looked at each other with smiles.

"So, are you two, ya know," she moved her hands over each other just like the 'personal business' Maxwell made up six years ago when Fran started working as a nanny.

Niles smiled at CC and he wrapped his arm around her waist. CC smiled back.

"Yes, Fran," he said simply. She once again squealed and leaned across the table, hugging them both.

"Oh, when are ya setting the date?" she asked, sitting back down. CC looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, leaning into Niles. Fran looked at her like she was stupid.

"When are you getting married! Duh!" she said laughing.

Niles' eyes widened, knowing CC wouldn't like what she just said. Niles was about to say something when CC spoke first.

"Actually, we haven't set a date yet," she said with a smile, looking at Niles. He looked back at her, a grin present on his face after he interpreted what she had just said.

"Uh, ya," he said. Fran smiled. Niles looked at CC, with a smile, then back at Fran.

"Would you excuse us?" he said, softly pulling CC up with him and leading her out to the living room.

Fran shrugged and started to snack on a muffin on the table.

"What are you doing?" CC asked as they both sat down on the couch. He looked at her with warm eyes.

"Do you really want to get married?" he asked, resting his hand on her thigh. She smiled, slowly shaking her head yes.

"Alright," he said with a smile. Taking a deep breath, he bent down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. CC gasped and covered her mouth.

"Chastity Claire Babcock, would you do me the greatest honor in the world and be my wife?" he asked warmly, a boyish grin on his face. She quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and nodded, looking down a the beautiful ring he was now placing on her finger.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and lifted her up spinning her around once before matching his lips to hers for a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he looked into her tear filled eyes.

"I love you," he said, wiping a remaining tear from her cheek. She smiled.

"I love you too, Niles," she said.

* * *

CC gripped Niles' hand tightly as she felt the cold substance on her stomach.

"Well, it looks like everything is perfect with the baby," the young nurse said with a smile. CC sighed and relief and smiled up at Niles who stood behind her. "Now, would you like to know the gender of the baby?" the nurse asked. CC smiled up at Niles as he shook his head.

"Yes, we would," CC said with a warm smile. Niles held tightly to her hand as they saw the baby on the monitor. The nurse smiled.

"It looks like you're going to have a little baby girl," she said in a sweet voice. Niles smiled brightly and tears sprigged in CC's eyes.

"We're going to have a little girl," he whispered in amazement into her ear. She nodded and smiled, wiping the tears that broke over her eyelids.

She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

**To Be Continued?**

**Thanks guys so much for the reviews! The more the faster the update! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I ADORE you guys! Thank you so much to you all who reviewed! Next chapter I might even name you guys off, I just had to type this as fast as I could! I hope you guys enjoy, the more reviews, the better!**

"Oh, I can't believe you're having a little girl!" Fran said, pulling CC out of the mansion and to the limo waiting for them. "We're going to get so many cute outfits! Oh, I can't wait! The last time I went baby shopping was for my cousin Irvy! And he's seventeen!" she said with her loud laugh. The girls slipped into the sleek black limousine and headed to the Manhattan Mall.

Fran noticed CC biting her lip at the wine bar across the limo, and she gripped her arm. "Trust me CC, it's worth giving up all that liquor when you hold that little pink bundle in your arms for the first time, I promise you it'll be worth it," Fran said with a warm smile. CC smiled nervously at her, and looked down at her red manicured fingers.

"Fran," she said hesitantly, not meeting her eyes. "What if I turn out to be a terrible mother? What if she turns into a horrible teenager or she gets pregnant at sixteen? What if she runs away?" she said, finally looking up at her friend. Fran gave her a sympathetic look.

"CC, I've seen the looks you give Niles. It's love, right?" she started. CC slowly nodded. Fran smiled. "Exactly. Love. When you look at that little girl with her bright blue eyes and blonde hair, you'll feel that love just like you do at Niles. Once you feel that love, you'll feel like you'll know exactly what to do as a mother. It's female instinct. Yes, you might make a mistake here or there, but doesn't every other person on this earth? I promise you, you've only felt love for one other person, and that's Niles. When you look at the person that you've created, you will be blown from your seat with all that love," she said with a warm smile. CC actually felt tears in her eyes, that was crazy itself, but from the words of Nanny Fine?

She reached out and hugged Fran tightly.

"Thank you, Fran. You really are a true friend," she said softly. She suddenly sat up straight, her hand flying to her stomach, and her eyes wide. Fran moved closer to her, worry in her eyes. "Woah," CC said, almost a whisper. Fran clutched her arm. "CC? What's the matter, is something wrong?" she said, her voice flooded with worry. CC shook her head and looked at Fran, tears still in her eyes and a smile lighting up her face.

"I just felt the baby move," she said, amazed. Fran smiled, all the worry gone in an instant. "Isn't it wonderful?" she said with a bright smile. CC gave her a odd look.

"Not to sound rude, Fran, but how would you know?" she said. Fran's eyes widened, realizing what was she just spilled. CC looked at her with suspicion. A smile crossed her face. "You can't tell a living soul," she said, enthused. CC nodded and smiled. Fran gripped CC's forearms softly, her eyes twinkling.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

* * *

CC leaned over the white painted crib, and neatly set down the purple stuffed teddy bear that she had bought. She smiled and looked around the room. In the past two months, she and Niles had agreed to do a simple wedding, with just close family and friends. Even though it was small, it was beautiful. CC wore a beautiful white gown with silver lace making a gorgeous flowered pattern along the skirt, and white and light blue flowers to add to her boquet.

They went to a beach house in Southampton for a small honeymoon, promising to go someplace better after the baby was old enough to go with them.

They had also moved Niles out of the mansion, he quit his job as a butler, and was starting to work together a law firm to accompany his dream job of being a lawyer. After excavating the evicted apartment next door, they added another large bedroom to the penthouse, with beautiful ceiling to floor windows showing the perfect view of Central Park, currently with a thick layer of snow that froze on the trees to look like iridescent crystals.

The walls were striped with different shades of purple, with pretty butterflies lining the top and bottom of the walls. A white changing table and crib were added to the room, and then a soft light purple rug. Picture frames were hung on the walls, going with the theme of butterflies. In some pictures were of Niles and CC, the Sheffields, family, anything the newlyweds thought their daughter would enjoy in her amazing room.

CC walked over to the windows, running a hand down the white curtains that matched the snow outside. She felt warm arms wrap around her growing waist, and smiled as she smelt the scent of her husband behind her.

"Are you ready to go to the mansion?" he asked, his deep voice sending electricity down her spine, making her smile. He kissed her cheek softly, and turned her around. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He ran his hand through her soft hair that she let grow past his shoulder in simple waves. He smiled and gazed into her eyes, lighter than usual. Instead of the sky blue they were usually, they were nearly a glittering silver.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said with a bright white smile. He stared down at her red lips. She smiled again and rolled her eyes. "Would you just kiss me?" she said. He laughed and pulled her up against him, matching his lips to her's in a soft, yet definite searing kiss. With such passion that when he pulled away, she was slightly dizzy for a moment.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and she nodded shyly at him, walking toward the exit of the room. He lead her out, and gave one last glance in his future daughter's room before closing the white door behind him.

* * *

Fran waddled into the office, her stomach already grown bigger from CC's since she was lucky to carry twins. "Honey, this came in the mail for you, I think it's CBS talking about a sitcom or something? It might be open, some pesky person might have already read or something like that," Fran said with a mischievous look before walking toward the green couch where CC sat and rested her legs on.

"Oy, let me tell you, you are one lucky woman to be havin a small baby, and not have to deal with swollen ankles or anything!" Fran said, moodier than usual. CC's eyes widened as she looked up at her friend. Fran was only five months pregnant, and she was already having worse hormones than she was, and she was in her eighth month!

With a little bit of difficulty, CC stood up. Fran looked at her with envy. "Look at you! If ya wore that mink coat that ya bought from me four years ago people would barely notice you're pregnant. Lucky," Fran muttered. CC smiled, and gave a glance over at Maxwell, who looked exhausted.

"Fran, how about we go out for lunch, Niles can pick us up and eat with us, how does that sound?" CC said. Fran's face lit up, and she instantly lost her grumpy demeanor. "Ya, know, that does sound nice," she said, nodding her head and strutting out of the office. CC gave a smile to Maxwell, who clasped his hands together like he was praying and mouthed a "thank you!" She nodded and walked out of the room.

CC met Fran in the foyer, and grabbed her coat. They looked over to see Grace walking into the room. The thirteen year old looked upset.

"Honey, what's the matta?" Fran asked, wrapping her coat around her shoulders. Grace looked up at her, her green eyes red. "Billy just broke up with me. We'd been going out for nearly three years!" she said her voice shaky. Fran gave her a sympathetic look, and patted her back.

"Well, that's so sad," she said, suddenly, the thought of lobster flooded into her mind, "but life is life and things happen, let's go CC! Does seafood sound good?" she said opening the door. CC watched Grace's expression fall as she started to walk toward the steps. She thought about it, and since she was soon to have a daughter herself, she thought to start acting motherly would benefit in the long run.

"Grace," she called out, and smiled at the girl as she turned around on the third step. "Yes, Miss Babcock?" she said, her voice quiet. CC smiled at her as sweetly as she could, and pulled her down to the marble flooring softly. "You realize you can call me CC," she said matter of factly. Grace's face lit up just a little bit, and a small smile formed on her face. "Anyway," CC continued, "would you like to go eat with us?" she asked. Grace's face lit up, and CC was taken shocked when the girl gave her a soft hug.

"I'd love to go!" she said. CC smiled. As they walked toward the limo that Niles had came in, Grace looked up at CC.

"You know, CC, I know I haven't really been that close to you or anything, but I wanted to really thank you for inviting me. I love Fran to death, but lately, with Maggie and Brighton leaving for Europe, dad working for the sitcom, Fran pregnant, I just have been really feeling ignored. And it didn't help that Billy broke up with me, either," she said, her face lowering. CC looked at the girl sympathetically. And to her's and Grace's surprise she leaned down and gave her a warm hug.

When she pulled away, she looked at her with a warm smile. "You know, I'm not really that kind of person, but if you ever need to talk, I'll be waiting with a baby in my arms," she said.

Both girls started laughing as they headed to the limo.

**Wasn't that a sweet ending? I hope you guys review, because I can't wait to update! Guess what might be happening next?**

**I again apologize for it being so short, but I had a lot of homework to do, and I wanted to update this! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
